The invention relates to a method and dental tool device for performing dental crown work. The tool may be adapted to the handle of a conventional dental ultrasonic vibrating instrument and includes a contoured surface having an abrasive diamond grit thereon which forms a beveled surface on a previously ground portion of the tooth by means of vibratory motion. The tool terminates in a smooth tip so as to protect the gum when vibrating below the gum-line.
Heretofore, various rotary tools have been utilized to grind a tooth for the fitting of a crown. However, if the tooth is ground below the line of the gum, cutting or damaging of the gum normally occurs. If the grinding stops short of or at the gum-line or if a cut gum shrinks upwardly, a joint line between the crown fitting and the tooth is exposed adversely affecting the cosmetic appearance of the crown work. Furthermore, a tooth ground by a conventional rotary tool usually results in a "ditched" out and wavy tooth surface due to uneven pressure and thus is generally not smooth. This results in gaps between the crown fitting. Bacteria can leak into these areas and become entrapped leading to decay.
Accordingly, an important object of the present invention is to provide a method and dental tool for performing dental crown work which forms a joint on a tooth lying below the gum-line which is accomplished without damaging or cutting the gum.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a dental tool device for performing dental crown work which vibrates and may be utilized below the line of the gum without the probability of cutting the gum.
Still another important object of the present invention is to provide a dental tool having a contoured surface which forms a generally smooth beveled surface on a tooth devoid of ditched areas providing a solid seal between the crown and tooth.